


第一章

by Chloe11111



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24608833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe11111/pseuds/Chloe11111
Summary: 不知道写的啥，但好歹是自己写的，也要搬过来





	第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道写的啥，但好歹是自己写的，也要搬过来

方元嘉最近不对劲

尹泽吃完早餐去楼下找他，方阿姨却说他已经去学校了。

中午吃饭、下午放学打球找不到他人，晚自习下课也是招呼不打一声，先回家了。

尹泽起先还觉得他可能是有事，也没在意，又不是女生，上个厕所也要人陪。

但连着一个星期这样，话也没说过一句，尹泽也觉出点儿不对味儿来。

停下手里转笔的动作，尹泽往方元嘉座位看过去，他坐得笔直，头微微低下，盯着桌上的习题写得认真。

这节是晚自习，他们高三晚自习四个小时，六点半到十点半，中间十分钟的休息时间。尹泽想着待会儿下课去找方元嘉问清楚，心思才又重新回到了练习册上。

下课铃响，尹泽刚好写完最后一个α。将按动笔的笔尖弹回去，笔丢到桌面上，刚想起身，就又被按回了座位。

侧头斜睨来人一眼，是陈启。

尹泽个子高，坐最后一排，最里头那一列。陈启坐的却是教室正中靠右的位置，也不知道这家伙是怎么做到的，明明也才刚刚打铃，他却已经到了尹泽的身后。

察觉到尹泽眼里的不耐烦，不等尹泽把他勾在自己脖子上的手臂甩开，陈启就讨好地笑。也不管他为什么不耐烦就开始求饶：“尹哥，别生气！别生气！一起去上厕所呗”

尹泽又乜他一眼，“你是女生吗？”上厕所也要人陪。

陈启又嘿嘿笑，把头凑近了他，“这不是为了显示咱们俩关系好嘛！走吧走吧！”

尹泽刚想开口说不去，转头却看见方元嘉座位上已经没了人，他眉头皱，“啧”了一声。

陈启以为他要拒绝，松了左手想走，尹泽却已经起身，说了句“走吧”。

陈启也没在意那么多，又凑过去搭上他的肩膀，被他侧身躲开了，陈启知道他的性格，也不在意。

一中教学楼每一层都有厕所，但除了第一层楼男女厕都有外，其余都是单数层男厕，双数层女厕，他们班在顶层第五层，是男厕。不过他们教室在走廊尽头，厕所却在另一头，要去厕所就要穿过整条走廊。

他人帅腿长身材也好，平时虽然也和其他男生一起，却不像他们那么爱玩爱闹，相比之下显得稳重许多。所以虽然才刚成年，却也隐隐有些沉稳的气质出来，勾得一群青春期的少女悸动不已。

一路走到厕所，也没看到方元嘉，反倒是被一路女生们偷看的目光弄得有些烦躁。

男厕不像女厕排满了人，尹泽进去扫了一眼，没发现方元嘉，蹙眉又退了出去。

陈启已经拉开了拉链，看见他出去，喊道：“尹哥，你不上啊？”

尹泽懒得回答，直接退了出去。

陈启出了厕所就要往尹泽身上扑，“哇啊，尹哥，你对我真是太好了，特意来陪我上厕所！”

尹泽睨他一眼，避过他还湿着的爪子，也不管他在厕所脑补了啥，转身径直往教室走了。

“尹哥，你等等我啊！”陈启马上跟上去。

回了教室，方元嘉座位上还是没人。

尹泽回到座位，陈启也跟着，在他座位旁边说个没完。方元嘉没回来，尹泽干脆也懒得赶他，任他一个人说得起劲儿。

直到第二节上课铃响，陈启才意犹未尽地回了自己的座位，也不知道他哪儿那么多话。

尹泽也是上课铃响后不久才看到方元嘉进教室。

去干什么了，这么久？

说是中间有十分钟休息时间，但其实两节晚自习时间并不一样长。本来应该是九点四十就已经下晚自习了，但他们上高三之后又多加了五十分钟，所以这第二节实际比第一节晚自习要多了五十分钟。

尹泽写完今天老师布置的作业，抬头看挂在黑板上面的时钟：

刚好十点，还有三十分钟。

尹泽心里装着事，多等一分钟都欠奉，也写不进去作业了。学校体恤老师，值班的老师只要坐到九点四十就可以下班了。他索性也不刷课外习题了，就撑着左脸，盯着方元嘉看。

尹泽与方元嘉认识两年多，却是第一次这么认真看他。他的骨架匀称，身高腿也长，光是坐在那儿，也让人觉得赏心悦目。

不知道是青春期发育的原因还是高中生活压力太大缘故，他似乎有些偏瘦。他坐在靠近门边

的第二列的倒数第三排，从尹泽的角度看过去，隐约可以看见左边腰后、透过衬衫显现出的腰窝的形状。

桌面上摁着书页的左手指骨修长，弯曲的时候指节分明，是一只好看的、适合弹钢琴的手。

他的手臂也长，屈起来的肘部让他的上臂好看的肌肉显现出来。

他的头发有点长了，遮住了大部分的耳朵，尹泽猜测应该是繁重的学业让他忽略了这件事。

耳朵应该也是因为这个缘故，不像他身上其他的地方一样，呈现出健康的小麦色，而是一种在教室灯光下会显得莹润的白色。

可能是他盯得过于专注，以至于方元嘉似乎也感受到了他的注视，转过头来看这边。大概是因为没想到会是他，方元嘉的脸上显出几分惊讶来。

尹泽还没来得及对他笑笑，就见他面上带着几分不自然，把头转了回去。

尹泽：“……”

尹泽挑眉，这倒是奇了，偷看被抓包的明明是他，感到不好意思的却是方元嘉。

他看看时间，还剩十分钟，又转过头去看了一眼方元嘉，时间差不多了。

他收拾了桌子，背上书包，从后门走了出去。怕待会儿下课人多错过方元嘉，他也不走远，就靠在后门对面的走廊栏杆上。

他没等多久，就从后门走出一个人来。

是方元嘉。

下课铃还没响，难怪每次下了晚自习就不见人影，这家伙竟然早退！

“尹泽？！”方元嘉只比尹泽稍微矮一点，走廊上也没有灯，尹泽看不清他脸上的表情，但听他的语气……应该很惊讶。

尹泽笑笑，说：“走吧，一起回家。”

方元嘉没动。

尹泽还想再说话，方元嘉先开口，丢下一句“我有急事，先走了”就朝楼梯跑去，脚步急促地下了楼。

被扔下的尹泽：“……”

尹泽昨晚发了两条微信给方元嘉，等回复等了一晚上，搞得他一整晚都没睡好，又特意起了

个大早到楼下来堵方元嘉。方元嘉出来的时候，他哈欠还打得神志不清呢，就已经先伸手抓

着方元嘉的手腕了。

男生之间相处没那么多注意，平时抱一抱、勾肩搭背都是很正常的。但这种肉贴肉的接触却

是少，尹泽还是第一次握到方元嘉的手腕。

方元嘉的手腕不算细，但他还是用一直手掌就圈住。他觉得有些新奇，圈着方元嘉的手掌松

了又紧。

方元嘉被他吓了一跳，手臂缩了缩，没挣开。看到他，愣了愣，才开口问：“尹泽，你今天

怎么这么早啊 ？”

“等你啊。”尹泽挑挑眉，看着他。

他避开尹泽的视线，耳朵有些发红，边尝试挣脱尹泽的手掌边笑着说：“这有什么好等的，

咱们两个这么大的人，还怕被拐不成？”好像他们以前不是一起走的一样。发现挣不开，又说，“你先松开我的手吧。”

“松开你可以，”尹泽看着他的眼睛说，“但你要保证不能跑、不能躲着我。”

他垂下眼睛：“你在说什么啊，我躲你干嘛啊。”

尹泽心说我怎么知道，但也只是松开了他的手，说：“走吧。”

他双手插进裤兜走在前面，方元嘉慢吞吞地跟在他身后，他也不催，随着他放慢脚步。

一直到出了小区门口，他才开口，问方元嘉：“为什么躲我？”

“我没有躲你啊，我只是这段时间比较忙，所以没有和你一起，”方元嘉狡辩，“我也没有和陈启、潘明旭他们玩啊。”这倒是事实。

哼，挺会狡辩。

尹泽心中冷笑一声，突然停下脚步，转身盯着方元嘉。又向前两步，离方元嘉更近，逼迫方元嘉停下脚步。

他又启声道：“没躲我？下课找不到人、中午吃饭也不知道去哪了、晚自习早退回家，早上就不用说了，今天要不是我来得早，恐怕连你的影儿都看不到了。”说到最后声音也冷了下来。

方元嘉怕是第一次听到他说这么多话，看着他的眼睛，表情一下子也愣住了，张了张口，想说话：“我——”

尹泽打断他：“别说你忙，你就算真忙，不能跟我打声招呼吗？我昨晚特意在教室门口等你，

你连和我一起回家的时间都没有吗？我们俩做兄弟这么多年了，你真以为我看不出来你在撒谎吗？”

方元嘉也不知道是被哪句话刺激到了，表情也冷了下来，说：“是，没错，我在撒谎，我根本不忙。但你也说了，我们只是兄弟而已，难道我不能有自己的个人时间吗？你还能和我谈恋爱不成？而且少了我你不也一样玩得很开心嘛。”方元嘉冷笑。

尹泽眉头一皱：“你恋爱了？”

方元嘉冷冷看他一眼，撇下一句“与你无关”就绕开他快步走了。

尹泽看着他的背影，呆怔在原地。

方元嘉谈恋爱了？

跟谁？

他怎么不知道？

尹泽想一路也没想出来方元嘉暗度陈仓的对象是谁。

但他早上和方元嘉吵了一架，也拉不下面子直接去找方元嘉。

而且方元嘉先莫名其妙疏远他，还对他甩脸子，他是无论如何也不会主动找方元嘉问的。但方元嘉恋爱了，要他不闻不问，他也做不到。

他事情想不通，心情郁闷，通身气压低迷，平日冷漠的眉眼愈显冷峻，平常跟他嘻嘻哈哈的陈启也不敢来打扰他。

中午午休陈启才战战兢兢过来问他去不去吃饭，他说不去，让陈启随便给他从校超买点吃的。

他一个上午都在走神想方元嘉的事情，还被英语老师发现点名批评，吃饭也没什么胃口。方元嘉倒是一点儿影响都没有，上课坐得挺拔，笔记写得认真。可能是觉得反正和他挑明了，下课干脆也不出去乱走了，就待在座位上写作业。

方元嘉在教室里写了一会儿作业才去，且他注意到方元嘉是自己去的食堂。

难道不应该和女朋友一起吗？说不定是楼下班级的，或者直接在食堂见面？

他想得心烦，不由又有点后悔拒绝了陈启的“约饭”，否则他至少可以看一看那个女生长什么样。

啧，他蓦地起身，动作太过突然，带得桌椅一阵响动，教室里仅剩的几个好学分子被打扰，抬起头来看他。

他丢下一句“不好意思”，大步出了教室。

出了教学楼，往食堂走去，他想：我只是去食堂吃饭而已。

到底也没看到，方元嘉是一个人吃的饭，反倒是看到了刚好吃完饭要回去的陈启，问他怎么又来了食堂，他敷衍了过去。

下午放学陈启又来找他打球，他看了看方元嘉的背影，又说不去，陈启终于按捺不住好奇心，让其他人去玩，拖过一把椅子坐下，问他：“尹哥，你怎么了，我看你一整天都心情不好？”

他这会儿倒是不怕尹泽的低气压了。

尹泽回他没事。

他不依不饶：“你这像没事儿的样吗？有什么烦心事跟兄弟说说吧，说不定我能帮得上忙呢。”

尹泽心想方元嘉的事儿我都不知道，你能帮上什么忙。但转念一想，又觉得这种事儿他不知道别人未必看不出来。

“元嘉谈恋爱这事儿你知道吗？”

“老方？！”陈启大惊，“和谁啊？”

“你也不知道？”尹泽皱眉盯着陈启。

“我哪儿知道啊，老方也没说啊！难怪他说最近不和我们一起去吃饭打球了。”陈启疑惑道，“不过他平时就和我们一起，怎么突然就恋爱了，和谁啊？尹哥，你知道吗？”

尹泽摇摇头，又皱眉问：“他跟你们说过？”

“对啊，我们之前找他一起打球，他说这段时间不和我们一起了。”陈启回答，又抱怨道：“不过尹哥你也不知道！老方也太不够意思了，有女朋友了也不让我们认识认识！”

方元嘉晚自习倒是也不早退了，但也不会和尹泽一起回家，尹泽只好快下课的时候收拾好东西，看他走了，就跟上去。

啧，为什么他要这样啊，他又没做错什么。

又这样过了两天，尹妈妈也发现他们俩不对劲了，在饭桌上问尹泽：“小泽，你是不是和嘉嘉吵架了？我看他这两天都不上咱们家来了。”

方元嘉咽下嘴里的饭，回答道：“没有。”

尹妈妈瞟他一眼：“这样啊，你冯叔昨天送了两箱芒果给你爸，嘉嘉不是爱吃嘛，你待会儿送一箱去楼下。”

冯叔是尹爸爸的朋友，做的是水果批发，三不五时给他家送几箱水果。

“昨天搬上来的时候怎么不送？”方元嘉皱眉问。

“你冯叔亲自送上来的，我们也不好说，”尹爸爸开口道：“你就去一趟吧，又不远。”

尹泽只好应下。

今天是周末，他们高三一周也就这一天假，到了下学期，就只有半天了。尹泽放下手上的一箱芒果，敲门。

开门的是方元嘉。

尹泽不说话，方元嘉不耐烦，问他：“什么事？”

他总算开口，踢踢地上的芒果：“我妈让我给你送芒果。

方元嘉低头，果然眼睛亮了下，说“谢谢”，弯腰打算要搬。

尹泽先他一步搬起来，叫他让开，往里走去，放在了冰箱旁边。客厅里电视开着，尹泽转身看到他依然站在门边。

尹泽提起话头：“叔叔阿姨呢？”然后坐到了沙发上。

方元嘉终于关上门，也坐了下来，说：“我爸出差了，我妈出去玩了。”方阿姨有几个好姐妹，周末经常会一起出去玩。

沉默了一会儿，尹泽看着方元嘉问：“元嘉，你真的谈恋爱了吗？”

方元嘉惊讶地看他，又别过头去：“没有。”

“那你那天——”

“但我有喜欢的人了。”方元嘉打断他。

又沉默了一会儿，尹泽开口问：“可以告诉我是谁吗？”

方元嘉突然转头定定地看着他，直看的他心跳有些加快才说：“不行。”

尹泽有点怅然若失的感觉，到这一刻他才终于意识到他和方元嘉是两个个体。

他们俩刚记事就认识对方了，穿一条裤子长大，坐同一个教室，考上同一所高中。即便是青春期性意识觉醒的那个时候，也不知道是不是他俩太迟钝，连一个暧昧一点的女生都没有。但现在，方元嘉说他有喜欢的人了，没有时间和他一起了。

尹泽心里有点不是滋味儿，即便如此，连告诉他是谁也不行吗？他们不是兄弟吗？

空气有些凝滞，尹泽起身说：“那我上去了。”

方元嘉点点头：“嗯。”

尹泽回了自己房间，躺倒在床上，闭上眼睛，感觉有些累，又觉得自己有些矫情。

方元嘉不过是有喜欢的人而已，这实在是很正常不过，但有必要疏远他吗？而且连喜欢的人是谁都不肯告诉他，难道还怕他告御状吗？他们那么多年的兄弟白做了吗？

他脑子里有些乱，迷迷糊糊就睡了过去。


End file.
